inkagames_saw_games_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PjMasks Saw Game
Plot Pigsaw forces Pj masks Rescue Key Green and Red cage to play his evil game The PJ Masks to Save PJ Robot Before It’s Too FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY SAW GAME ARLENE Y GOLDEN FREDDY SAW GAME Catboy: Well PJ Robot It was a Good Work Like Me I‘m Supposed Owlette: Well Done PJ Robot You did a Trick (PJ Robot Was Fixing Cat Car Owl Glider & Gekko Mobile) Gekko: Hey Guys What’s Going On Here Catboy: Gekko You Made it, Owlette: I’m Sure This Way, Gekko: But How, Catboy, I Don’t Know Gekko: Catboy The Evil Puppet is Gone Catboy: What Where did they Go (The Evil Pigsaw Using His Spray Gas Catboy Owlette & Gekko To Sleep) Catboy: Where am I How We Get There Owlette: Where Are We How We Get There Gekko: Oh No We Have To Find PJ Robot Now (The Evil Pigsaw to Screen Tv) Catboy: Who Are You Pigsaw and Tell us What did you want The Evil Pigsaw: Hello PJ Masks Catboy: What Are You Want Pigsaw Get Out Of My HQ Owlette: You Gone Too Far Pigsaw Gekko: You Don’t Know Me Pigsaw What Have you Done With PJ Robot The Evil Pigsaw: I Don’t Understand Why Anyone Who Trapped Inside The HQ He Capture PJ Robot Catboy: That’s Creepy Right The Evil Pigsaw: Well If I Prescient For a Day a Trade To Finds Out In The morning It Seems Like To Prepared Us If You Can’t See I Did Gekko & Luna Girl On Ice Skates Yesterday Gekko: Oh Yes I Did To Gave Luna Girl Presents In Christmas Everyday Catboy: Well We Love Luna Girl Don’t We The Evil Pigsaw: Not Really Well Like us Who is The Christmas So I’m Glad to tell for asking Owlette: Asking For What, The Evil Pigsaw: Well Something very Important out there But Who to Responsibility Every Time Catboy: Thanks For Nothing Owlette: We She Go Gekko Of Course The Pigsaw: I Want Play a Game Catboy What Kind Of Game The Evil Pigsaw: Well We To Change your Mind Look After The Screen (TV Screen Camera He Zooms PJ Robot was Locked up in The Cage) Gekko: PJ Robot Release Him Immediately Right Now The Evil Pigsaw: See Your PJ Robot was Locked up Catboy: What Happened to PJ Robot Owlette: Your Monster Gekko: PJ Robot is My Best Friend The Evil Pigsaw: Too Bad We Can’t Have PJ Robot So we Have To Trapped In This HQ Win Or Loose Make Your Choice Catboy: We Got To Save PJ Robot Owlette: To Save Pigsaw as Quickly Possible Gekko: We Got To Save PJ Robot Catboy: Let’s Go Owlette: Let’s Do it Come on Gekko: Guys Wait For Me (Coming Soon) Character Hero: Pj masks Victim: PJ Robot Catboy's Villain: Pigsaw, Cockroach Evil, Mr Burns vampire, banana evil (Fernanfloo Saw Game), Luna Girl, Romeo (PJ Masks), Nektann. Owlette's Villain: Pigsaw, Wile E Coyote, Road Runner, Bee evil,Night Ninja Count 10 (Pj Masks), Armadylan, Romeo (Pj Masks), Umbra (Bionicle). Gekko's Villain: Pigsaw, An Yu (Pj.Masks), Plankton, Robo-Dog Moths (PJ Masks), Water Elementor, Turbo Toilet 2000 (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie), cell Imperfect Form (Dragon ball), King K. Rool, Romeo (Pj Masks), Sidorak (Bionicle). Catboy's Other: Oggy (Draw spotlights), Winner Inkagames Taz Penny Ling & Woody (Toy Story) Owlette's Other: Hawk, Little girl, Donkey Kong, Little Kitten Toad (Power-Up shop). Gekko's Other: Doraemon, Winner Inkagames, Comic Book Guy, Cat Scooby Doo & Shaggy. Triva * In Gekko's second game he is seen in a room, and there are Wall Sticky Bombs of them a level that opened a cave pipe Room to his freedom honourable mention Marge Simpson Saw Game. Rooms/Areas Catboy * Lair castle Slide * Lair room stair * Lair casebook Open/ Castle room abandoned behind backbend * doors two Lair Back * Forster Night * Pigsaw's room burrow Romeo * PJ Masks HQ Owlette * Canyon slide * gorge outslide * foster Trees * Canyon Top * Canyon backbend of long * Gorge top slide * Gorge canyon mountain * Pigsaw's room burrow Romeo * PJ Masks HQ Gekko * Chimp Caverns grass slide * Forster japan bright * Forster Japan back * The Android's Dungeon room * Canyon Caverns Lake * Forster park slide * shed * Shed's Room * Pigsaw's Castle Far * Pigsaw's Castle slide * Pigsaw's Burrow wall unit bomb Close/ Pipe room * Pipe room window slide * Pigsaw's room burrow Romeo * PJ Masks HQ Category:Rescue Saw Games Category:Rescue yourself Saw Games